


Feeling the Benefits

by bugheadotp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Smut, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadotp/pseuds/bugheadotp
Summary: But in the months since living together, Betty could pinpoint every time her feelings grew deeper for the raven haired boy. Her sister had warned her about all the clichés of roommates falling for each other but, while she’d quickly fulfilled her side of the trope, to her knowledge she was the complete opposite of his type...





	Feeling the Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank you to Anna (jugandbettsdetectiveagency) who beta'd this
> 
> This is my first smut so please be kind!

Betty Cooper was not one to normally mope around over a boy, but when said boy that she was in love with just so happened to be her best friend _and_ was currently on a date with someone else, she was indeed moping. Wearing nothing but her panties and one of his old t-shirts, Betty was sitting on their couch watching _Friends with Benefits_. She kept zoning in and out of watching, only really paying attention whenever _Mila Kunis_ and _Justin Timberlake_ shared a scene, scoffing at the idea of remaining friends with someone whilst also having sex with them.

 

Once the movie had finished, Betty headed to bed as Jughead had told her not to _‘wait up’_ , a fact that had her lower lip jutting out in a pout she would adamantly argue she wasn’t sporting. The two had lived together for just over two years and Jughead was on his seventh girlfriend during that time. Well, the word _girlfriend_ was a term she used loosely, as he would normally see a girl two or three times before he broke things off. But in the months since living together, Betty could pinpoint every time her feelings grew deeper for the raven haired boy. Her sister had warned her about all the clichés of roommates falling for each other but, while she’d quickly fulfilled her side of the trope, to her knowledge she was the complete opposite of his type. All the previous women he’d ‘dated’ were tall brunettes with a thing for wearing as little clothing as possible - and not one deserved a guy like him.

 

Jughead may put on a _fuckboi_ attitude but in the confines of their own apartment, Betty knew better. She’d see how once a month (at _that_ time of the month) he’d buy extra chocolate for them (she’d eat it all anyway) and a fresh bouquet of her favorite flowers. When her first relationship ended, not even a month after moving in together, Jughead had called into work sick for them both and watched chick-flicks with her while eating ice cream. That was the moment she first realized she liked him, but instantly pushed that feeling away. When her second boyfriend broke up with her, Jughead took her on a trip to a private beach that he’d found when exploring; they stayed till late that night and he’d somehow convinced her to go skinny dipping. _That_ was when she realized how attractive he was.

 

Two months ago, when her mother passed away, Jughead used up his vacation time to travel home with her, remaining by her side everyday. Her heartbeat started to speed up around him, her legs going wobbly like some kind of pre-teen, which wasn’t helped by the fact he would now walk round the apartment solely in his boxers, and that was was when she realized that she was in love with him.

 

Closing her eyes with a frustrated sigh, Betty tried to forget about him but he was the only thing on her mind. Thinking back to the movie she’d realized how horny it had made her and, more pressingly, just how long it had been since she last had sex. Every guy she met, in her mind, was nothing compared to Jughead. She’d heard the satisfied moans of his previous partners through their slightly too thin walls and wished she could find someone that made her scream that loud.

 

She moved her hand down her body almost subconsciously, slipping down her panties and placed two fingers on her clit. Betty closed her eyes and thought of Jughead, lightly applying pressure as she did so, quickly building up a rhythm. She thought about it being his fingers touching her, what he’d do, how he’d make her scream. Reaching her hand down lower, Betty felt just how wet she was as she teased herself. _“Juggie,”_ she moaned as she pushed her finger further in, repeating the action over and over, inserting another finger as her body craved more.

 

Betty was so caught up in herself that she didn’t hear the apartment door slam, nor did she her bedroom door open.

 

Jughead stood in the entrance to her bedroom, fingers gripping the doorframe, knowing it was so wrong but he couldn’t help but be enchanted by her and the fact she was _moaning_ his name. _“Fuck, Juggie. Yes,”_ she repeated his name, like a chant.

 

Quietly shedding his jacket and shoes he tiptoed into the room and to the end of her bed. From what he could tell she was almost reaching her peak but he wanted to help her, he wanted to be the one to make her moan, no, _scream_ his name.

 

“You called for me.” Betty’s actions stilled and her eyes flew open. “Well, technically you moaned.” It took her a moment to get back to reality but as she went to cover herself, Jughead grabbed her hand and stopped her. “No, you don’t. Do you know how hot that was?”

 

Betty shook her head no.

 

“That was _the_ hottest thing I’ve ever seen, Betts, do you know what you’re doing to me?” Jughead knelt on the edge of the bed and started crawling up until he was positioned between her open legs, leaning forward as he whispered in her ear, “Do you know how hard I am trying not to just fuck you right now? All I want to do is bury myself deep inside you and make you scream until the whole fucking neighborhood knows my name.”

 

“Why-why don’t you?” came her breathy reply.

 

“I’m going to finish what you started.” Jughead placed a lingering kiss on her neck, stopping to take off her t-shirt before continuing, trailing kisses down to her stomach. His mouth moved to her clit, blowing cool breath over the heated flesh before he let his tongue circle it, moving further down and, without warning, thrusting two fingers inside her. Her back arched at the sudden action, low whine leaving her throat as she lost herself in the sensation. Still thrusting, he brought his mouth back to her clit, licking and sucking until he felt her tighten around his fingers.

 

“Jughead, I’m-I’m gonna...” she said with laboured breaths.

 

He moved up so his face was next to hers. “Let go Betts, I’ve got you.” And she did, screaming out his name. She’d do anything he asked.

 

Coming down from her high, she opened her eyes and was met with piercing blue eyes. “Hi,” she whispered.

 

Instead of responding he pressed his mouth to hers, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. He laid down on the bed as she put her t-shirt back on and said, “You looked so fucking sexy doing that.” He kissed her just below her ear as she bit her lip against a shy smile.

 

Betty positioned herself so that she was now straddling him and Jughead settled his hands on her hips, holding her in place. Kissing him was already her new favorite thing to do and she couldn’t stop, starting out slow and sweet but building up so that their tongues were colliding, hungry for each other. He sat up slightly, and with her help, pulled his t-shirt off, Betty no longer hiding the fact she was unashamedly checking him out. Jughead could see the hunger in her gaze as it slowly raked down his torso. She moved to unbuckle his jeans, sliding his legs out of them.

 

Capturing her in a kiss he moved his hands to her ass, his dick straining against his boxers; as much as he wanted to remove them so there’d be nothing between them, Jughead decided against it and kept rubbing against her through the thin, fabric barrier. He could feel her wetness against his boxers and moved his hand back down to her clit. Her orgasm came quicker than his so she reached into his boxers and freed his dick. Taking it into her mouth inch by inch she started off slow, using her hand to stroke what she couldn’t fit in, eventually speeding up her movements. To Jughead it was a heavenly sight, his beautiful blonde roommate wrapped around his cock, his hand buried in her hair.

 

“Betts, I’m gon-gonna-” Before he could finish his warning he was already cumming in her mouth, watching as she swallowed easily. He brought her up for a tender kiss. “That was amazing.”

 

Betty laid back on the bed, face to face with Jughead. “I still feel like this is a dream, that I’m gonna wake up and you’ll be having breakfast with your latest conquest,” she confessed, the satisfied flush in her cheeks deepening.

 

“Hey,” he cupped her face with his hand. “This is one hundred percent real and you’re not a conquest, Betty. You’re so much more than that to me. If you want to be,” he added quickly. She looked up at him from beneath her lashes, moving her head in a delicate nod. He took her hand and placed it on his heart. “This, Betty Cooper, is how you make me feel and it terrifies me,” he told her as the muscle thrummed beneath his ribs. “Because I don’t want to lose you and I- I _really, really_ like you. Like, capital _L_ like you, and it’s fucking scary.” He let out a nervous chuckle, pushing his hair back.

  
“I capital _L_ like you too Jughead.” She leaned down and kissed him, all of their worries and fears all at once becoming a thing of the past.


End file.
